Sakura Ogawa (Novel)
Backstory Sakura Ogawa (小川さくら Ogawa Sakura) and her boyfriend Kazuhiko Yamamoto were very insular and the most trivial things entertained them. She had a pure soul and a very gentle manner about her, despite the pain she felt over her father's death. Her father was gunned down without a warrant by the government when she was little, after being suspected of anti-government activities. One of Sakura's favorite television shows was called "Tonight, at the Same Place." A character in the show, named Mizue decided to break up with her true love, an act that Sakura disagreed heavily with. Sakura had always admired Kazuhiko, albeit from a distance when they first became classmates. She suspected he was someone who could understand her. Shortly after, they began dating. They enjoyed going on dates in the city, to the cinema and for ice cream together. Sakura and Kazuhiko were described as the most intimate couple in the class. Appearance Sakura's hair was cut short for a girl. She had a wide forehead and a pretty profile. She was tall, which made her look slim along with the fact that she always sat up straight. She was viewed as one of the prettiest girls in her class, just behind Mitsuko Souma and Takako Chigusa. Her demeanour was calm and serene, as noted by Kazuhiko, Shinji Mimura and Takako Chigusa. Friends and Enemies Sakura's boyfriend was Kazuhiko Yamamoto, whom she had dated for two years prior to the Program. She had slept with him one month before the Program began. It was unknown who her enemies were, although she viewed the rest of her class as friends and refused to kill them. Instead, she decided to commit suicide and Kazuhiko joined her. In the Program Before she left the school, Sakura passed a note to Kazuhiko, asking him to meet her on the northern tip of the island. Sakura was the eighth student to exit the building, and headed straight for the northern cliffs. Once Kazuhiko joined her there, he gave her a tiny bouquet of clover-like flowers and they sat at the edge of the cliff holding hands. Sakura murmured how quiet it was and Kazuhiko agreed as they looked out to the islands in the horizon, some of which were homes they would not be returning to. Sakura thanked Kazuhiko for the flowers and began to remember all of the things she wouldn't be able to do anymore, as she knew it was futile to resist the government. For the first time, she explained to Kazuhiko how her father died fighting the government. He didn't know how to respond, but tried to be understanding. Sakura broke into a smile and thanked him for his kindness. Sakura was very happy that she was able to spend this time with him, as she knew terrible things were going to happen, and she didn't think she could handle them. Even if she managed to survive, she couldn't bear the thought of being without Kazuhiko. She told him she was going to kill herself before anyone else gets the chance to. Sakura started to cry as they agreed they couldn't live without each other. Suddenly, Sakura asked if Kazuhiko had seen the final episode of "Tonight, at the Same Place," a popular television series. He told her he had since she had asked him to. Sakura went on to explain how she hated the character Mizue for giving up on the guy she loved. Kazuhiko knew she would feel this way and grinned; Sakura knew she couldn't hide anything from him. She told him how she felt about him the first time she saw about him, and he returned the sentiment. He then wrapped his hand around her shoulder. After sharing one final kiss, they heard a rustling sound in the bushes behind them. They knew it was now or never and without another word, jumped off the cliff. They held hands on the way down. Sakura is mentioned in Shuya Nanahara's dream after his fight with Kazuo Kiriyama. It is said that "her head was split open like an overripe fruit" after her fall. Notes and Trivia *Sakura was one of the seven students who has lost their virginity. Category:Battle Royale novel characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Suicide Deaths Category:Female